<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scrooge's plan by Alendarkstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147042">Scrooge's plan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar'>Alendarkstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mo sheòladair beag_english [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 1987)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:42:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scrooge doesn't believe in Christmas, so he makes a bet with Duckworth to prove him wrong, however Donald, Della and the triplets will have a lot to teach him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Della Duck &amp; Dewey Duck &amp; Donald Duck &amp; Huey Duck &amp; Louie Duck &amp; Scrooge McDuck, Duckworth &amp; Scrooge McDuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mo sheòladair beag_english [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212098</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scrooge's plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a snowy afternoon on the twenty-second of December. The Christmas air could be felt in and around Duckburg. All the houses were decorated with beautiful lights and numerous Christmas decorations. There were many neighborhoods that had worked together so that the houses seemed to be part of a single decoration, the streets covered with snow, lights and many decorations. In the center of the city was the largest Christmas tree of all and with a variety of more than remarkable decorations. The mayor had suggested a change in the decoration, he proposed that each of the inhabitants of Duckburg put an ornament on the tree, whatever they wanted to put and they all agreed. The result, although unusual, had managed to fascinate everyone, especially the children.<br/>However, there was a place alien to all that happiness, a place where there was not a single Christmas ornament, but there were many traps and signs with unkind invitations, a place where Christmas had not been celebrated for several decades. That place was Scrooge McDuck's money bin<br/>"Christmas!" Complained the richest duck in the world. "I hate Christmas!" <br/>"Sir, Christmas isn't so bad," Duckworth had told him.<br/>Scrooge looked at him incredulously. Not because of what he had said, but because he had done it. While it was true that Duckworth was the ideal butler prototype, it was also true that he used rather acid sarcasm at times.<br/>"The only good thing about Christmas is that people buy more, but the fact that it is such a terribly annoying time doesn't make up for it. Those silly Christmas carols, the hypocritical Christmas dinners, they all hate each other, but for one night they pretend they don't, just to keep hating each other."<br/>" Not everyone is like that, some people really enjoy spending time with their family and friends, some really enjoy helping just for the satisfaction of doing the right thing."<br/>" Like you?" Scrooge asked, malicious intent evident in his voice." What was the last time you celebrated with your family?"<br/>"Bentina and I usually spend time together, sir."<br/>Scrooge's smile grew bigger.<br/>"On that I give you a point, your family is not hypocritical enough to pretend that everything is fine and continue hating each other the rest of the year."<br/>It was unusual for Duckworth to show his emotions, but this time he had. Years ago, when he was a naive teenager in love, he had run away from home with his boyfriend, both eager to succeed in show business. His parents had tried to change his sexual orientation and never forgave him for coming out openly gay.<br/>"A family is not always made up of biological relatives, sometimes that place is taken by friends." <br/>Scrooge laughed at those words. He did not have friends, he had had them in the past, but they ended up betraying him, when he was not the one who put money and business first. A memory came to mind, one of the most painful. He thought of him, that strangely dressed duck who had once appeared at his cabin, claiming that someone wanted to kill him, only to disappear without warning and to cause, sometimes indirectly, his heart to break.<br/>Worst of all, Scrooge thought, was that she still loved him. Meeting Goldie, Brigitta, and Magica hadn't changed that. With Goldie he had tried, they spent many nights together and at times he believed that she might be the ideal woman for him. But then the pride of both was present and they ended up hurting each other. With Brigitta, he hadn't even tried. He knew she loved him, she had never been discreet about it, that she was a shrewd businesswoman, strong and independent like Goldie, but he was too tired of love to even try. Magica was the worst example, she admired her tenacity, her beauty and power, but he couldn't forget that she wanted to steal his first coin. Duck Avenger and Goldie had broken his heart and he didn't want to feel that way again.<br/>Family was a separate issue. His parents had died and he did not have the opportunity to go to the funeral, his sisters had left him decades ago and refused to speak to him ever since. Scrooge was so hurt that he ignored the fact that it was him and his actions that ended up driving her away.<br/>"All that people care about is money and what they will say. I'm going to show you." <br/>Scrooge had an idea, one he had read long ago and of which, he was sure, there was no way he could fail. He took one of the books where the people who owed him were listed and chose an address at random.<br/>"What are you planning, sir?"<br/>"Prove my point. Tomorrow I will go to this house, disguised as a beggar, and you will appear as a rich man with clear intentions to harm me and to reward generously those who help you. If I prove that I am right, you will have to work overtime on the twenty-fifth, wear the clothes that I will choose for you, forget about your vacations and the payment of the Christmas bonus."<br/>Duckworth raised an eyebrow. Scrooge was stingy, no one could deny it, but he always paid what he owed and his bonus, although not exactly generous, was always punctual. The vacation thing seemed ridiculous to him. While it was true that once a year he had a fortnight to do whatever he wanted, it was also true that Scrooge found ways to make it work, even if he was out of Calisota.<br/>"What will happen if you's wrong?"<br/>"I am Scrooge McDuck, the richest duck in the world, stronger than the strong, intelligent than the intelligent, and I made my fortune square. I never wrong.“<br/>"That's not what I asked. As you would say, it is not a good idea to make deals where there was no possibility of a profit." <br/>Scrooge smirked.<br/>"If the family passes the test, you can leave early on the twenty-fourth and you will be free on the twenty-fifth. Do we have a deal?"<br/>Duckworth shook hands with his boss.<br/>"We have a deal."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>